Black Butler Oneshot Collection
by Kristydahasian
Summary: This story of course has yaoi since it's rated M. Just saying, that this story will have a variety of oneshots of any characters, so if you want a specific pairing, just send me a review for what you'd life. Warning: Contains yaoi sex so anyone that doesn't like this should not read it. Thanks.
1. Flower Arranging (Sebastian x Ciel)

**Oh just saying this story, really isn't tied together, these are just going to be a bunch of oneshot stories put together so I hope you enjoy this idea!**

* * *

**Warning: It's a oneshot/ lemon/ boy-x-boy. If you don't like stories like this then don't read it. Oh, and also, all characters in this fanfiction don't act like how they really were in the manga and also Ciel and Sebastian are not butler/Lord in this fanfiction. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler and if I did...No. **

**Enjoy though ^-^ And please keep in mind that I'm still new to yaoi so I might be really bad. **

* * *

It was early in the morning, students were still filing into the room to get into their seats before they were marked tardy. I was leaning against my left arm, tapping my pencil against the surface of the desk, clearly ignoring everything that went on around me.

"Oh, Ciel, I hope you don't mind, but could you switch seats with me for the next month of so?" I looked up at a blond girl, curly long hair that draped over her shoulders. "I broke my glasses and I can't see anything from my seat anymore." She explained.

I nodded, giving her a small smile as I stood up to pick up my supplies that littered the floor. "Um, where do you sit?" The girl pointed at a seat next to an open window. I nodded walking away from her as she threw a 'thank you' over her shoulder.

Getting into the seat that the girl pointed out, the first thing I noticed was how beautiful outside was early in the morning. Leaning against my arm once more, I sighed in content as I watched the sun lit the little pond in front of our school.

I smiled dreaming about being outside and not actually stuck in a school learning about whatever the teacher was lecturing us about. Facing the chalkboard again, I squinted. _Shit probably shouldn't have switched my seats. _I thought to myself since I also had bad vision.

I flinched when I heard a pencil tap against the surface of a desk. Turning towards the direction the sound originated, I saw a kid that I never seen before. He had black hair that was somewhat choppy, covering his white face so that I couldn't see his eyes. When he turned around, I saw that they were a deep crimson red. I gasped at how deep they were, almost as if they were boring into me.

"Well, hey there." I greeted him, giving him one of my smiles that would send more girls swooning. I heard someone sigh in front of me so I knew that I was doing it correctly, but this guy just kept a straight face before turning around to face the board once more.

My chest deflated. That guy is kind of cold to me, with that stern, unemotional face of his. Maybe he doesn't like me? I frowned at that because that guy has no right to not like me since he barely knows me. I realized that I've been staring at him all this time, feeling my face flushing, I turned back towards the window. _I'll probably just go to sleep. _I thought to myself as I closed my eyes.

Someone at my right made a low whistle, so low that only people around them would hear them. Opening my right eye, I saw that the boy with the black hair and red eyes smiling at me. I smiled back at him, relieved that he didn't have anything against me. When the bell rung, everyone leapt to their feet to get to their friends in the classroom and talk about how boring that lesson was. (since the teachers move to classrooms and not students)

"Hi, I'm Ciel!" I chirped out happily, trying once more to say something to that guy, hopefully he might've lightened up and would say something back. He looked up from a thick book that he was reading from. "Hello." He greeted back.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Michaelis. Sebastian Michaelis."Pretty much after that, all the awkwardness drifted away, we had a decent conversation for someone shy like him. Actually, no, I take that back he really wasn't that shy, once I was nice to him, it turned out that he was really an approachable person. Before a week has passed, the both of us were really quite close to each other.

"Good morning, Ciel." Sebastian greeted me as I pulled my seat over to him.

More over, I've grown quite attached to him.

"Morning, Sebastian, you should let me copy your homework." I said bouncing over to him, pushing down our school uniform to keep it from flying up while I bounced around. Sebastian gave me a smile, making him look 100 times more handsome, before handing it over to me. I clutched the papers and I swear if I was in an anime, I would have sparkles in my eyes for adoring him. _Letting me copy his homework for free! _

"Thanks again!" I thanked him for like the hundredth time, rattling on for a bit before scooting my chair back over to me table. Continuing on from the copying homework adoration, he would even secretly give me answers in class. _This friendship! I've never been this spoiled by a friend. _I thought happily as I gazed out the window, feeling all dreamy not that I don't have to worry about anything tonight.

Suddenly someone brushed their fingertips along my hair and bangs. I flinched from this because I didn't expect anyone to touch my hair this early in the morning or just about anytime. "Ciel, your hair is still damp." Sebastian said, standing above me. I gave him a confused look for a second, reaching up to test out how wet my hair was.

"The only way that I could wake up is if I take a shower in the morning. I was running late today so I didn't have time to dry my hair as I hopped on the train." I played with my bangs, squeezing some access water from hair, then sweeping it off the desk so that it wouldn't get anything else wet. "Anyways, it'll just dry if I leave it. I do that even after my evening bath." _There's even a nice breeze coming from window. . ._

I felt his smile on me and even heard his soft laughter. I turned to look at him to start a new conversation, but Sebastian was giving me a look. _What was that look?! _My head screamed at me as Sebastian morphed his face from that expression back to his usual baka smile look. _What an erotic look. _

"You better hurry up and copy that homework before class starts." Sebastian reminded me. I gave a slight gasp before continuing scribbling on my paper.

Sebastian was every bit the mature top student that he looked. he knew a lot of things that I didn't and was willing to tell me about them. The time that we spent together was fun. Like being treated to the movies and borrowing some foreign movies from him. It was almost like that I had received a kind, reliable, big brother.

"Here, Ciel." Sebastian handed me the movie that I was talking about. It was another foreign movie that I really wanted to watch, but I couldn't find it anywhere in the other stores. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe you actually had it!" I exclaimed, hugging Sebastian. "I love you so much!" I squealed hugging the movie closer to my chest. "I hope I have enough time to watch it on my t.v..." Sebastian laughed from listening to my self indulged talking before something clicked in his mind.

"You're not busy this Sunday right?" He asked and I nodded, still gazing at the title of the movie with love. "Want to come over and hang out? I have some more foreign movies. you can come and pick out a few more."

I gave him a look. "By few more, you mean a lot more?" Sebastian laughed shaking his head. "Oh about coming over. . .what does your family do?"

Sebastian thought for a bit. "My family is the head of the flower arranging school." I snickered. If his family was the head of that school, so that means that Sebastian would have to practice too right? _I want to see that. _I thought to myself, snickering even more. I think that was the main reason why I agreed to coming over—well aside from picking out more movies—I also wanted to see what kind of house that Sebastian lived in!**  
**

~Sunday~

I stared at the mansion that was right in front of me. "This isn't Japan is it?" I asked, looking at the tall gate that towered over my head. I couldn't look about that gate unless I bent backwards, my head almost touching the ground. Getting back up, I hesitated ringing the doorbell. I was so out of place dressed like this. I was only wearing my school uniform's vest and a pair of jeans.

The gate swung open as an attractive blond male walked out of the gate. He gave me a confused gaze—almost like it was filled with hatred. "Erm, is Sebastian here?" I asked, figuring that he was family or something. The boy nodded before calling over his shoulder inside the gate. I ducked under his arm and peeked inside, almost fainting from the size of the house. _Yup, this isn't Japan. _

"Oh, I didn't think that you'll be here so early." Sebastian said coming closer to us. The boy said something about coming back next week and walked away. I tried to tear my eyes away from Sebastian but he was wearing a kimono which matched perfectly with his black hair. I tried not to laugh because what I expect at school was exactly what was right in front of me. "I got excited and I had nothing else to do." I said, managing to drift away from Sebastian towards a bunch of fancy decorations around his courtyard.

"Better not get lost." Sebastian chuckled, looping his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. "Who was that anyways?" I asked, pressing myself against him as we entered a western styled house. _A western style lover? _I thought to myself and mentally told myself to keep all of these memories to myself and use them to blackmail Sebastian when I get the chance.

Sebastian came behind me to close the door. "To answer your question before, that was my student. . .one from the flower arranging school." I heard the door lock and I just nodded to his words, trying hard to kill that uneasy feeling in my stomach. Sebastian's bare feet padded the floor as he walked over to a closet looking door. Sliding open the door, I tilted my head to look inside of it.

"Inside this room is the flower arranging room." He said. I blinked at first and burst out laughing. The look on his face clearly told me that there was nothing funny about that. "I'm sorry." I apologized, wiping a tear from my eye. "I just mistaken that for a closet. Anyways, why are you showing me that room?" I tried not to sound like a dick asking that question, but I guess there was no other way to put it.

"It's to help me concentrate. I do better concentrating when I'm alone. I also give private lessons in here." Sebastian said, walking towards the doorway, looking back at me and flashing that smile that he gave me that one day at school. I shivered because this wasn't his usually gentle look. Sometimes I catch him looking at me at school, but this was nothing like his gentle look, but more like an obscene one.

_What am I getting worked up for? _I scolded myself, clutching the door frame harder. I felt Sebastian's gaze on me as if he was waiting for an answer. "What?" I asked. Sebastian rolled his eyes, clearly trying not to facepalm himself.

"I asked if you were interested and wanted to give it a try." He repeated himself. There went all the uneasiness as I bounced up in happiness asking him if he was joking and squealing yes a couple times.

Sebastian took me by the hand, bringing me closer to the center of the room. "I hope you don't mind, but I'll lend you one of my kimonos." I blinked. "This is the first time that I'm going to be wearing one. . .So I don't know how to put it on." I frowned as Sebastian handed me a perfectly folded kimono.

Sebastian hugged my from behind before whispering into my ear. "It's okay I'll help you. First, just take off all your clothes." Turning away from him, I was blushing red. I don't know why I was doing that since we were both guys so it doesn't matter if I change right in front of him. Slipping off my shirt and pants, I was just standing there in boxers. I bit my lip still trying to calm my heartbeat which seemed like it was echoing throughout the whole room. _Calm down, Ciel, it's just some flower arranging. _

"Ciel, you have to take the rest off." Sebastian said, slipping the garment over my shoulders. I turned around and blinked my big blue eyes. "You m-mean my underwear too?"

Sebastian nodded. "If you leave it on the lines will show through. It just won't look good that way." I blushed once more—if that was possible to blush even harder. I reached down to slip my last piece of clothing and discarded it with the pile that contained the rest of my clothing. I turned around to look at Sebastian who was either checking me out or figuring out how to tie the obi on.

I pulled the kimono over my body to hide myself a little bit better. The only problem was that the fabric tickled me when it rubbed against me. "How does it feel? Not too tight?" Sebastian asked as he reached around my waist to touch my legs and my hips to make sure that the garment wasn't that too tight or too loose.

"No it's fine, ah!" I bit my tongue as Sebastian's hand accidentally brushed my groin. I shuddered as Sebastian's hands slide around my body to prepare to slip the obi on. _Oh shit, I'm actually getting hard from this. _I shuddered trying to clear my head. It'd be so bad if Sebastian found out.

"I'm going to tie it on tight now." He said, blowing into my ear as Sebastian smiled against my cheek. I opened my eyes to look around, hoping that it would calm me down. I searched my surrounds, there were a couple flowers here and there and a futon. . .wait what was a futon doing here? I mean the previously room that we came from was also Sebastian's room. Looking at the futon harder, I realized that it looked that it was used not too long ago.

"Sebastian?" I was about to ask him a question when I felt the obi wrap my wrists, and before you know it, Sebastian tugged on it, tightening it. "What are you doing, Sebastian?!" I exclaimed, struggling against my restraints.

"Gotcha, Ciel." Sebastian said, hugging my struggling body. My minds were screaming thoughts as my body was frozen up by shock. "Se-Sebastian?" I cried out as Sebastian licked the side of my face. I closed my eyes as Sebastian's curious hands wandered all over my body, groping at my chest, teasing my nipples. "Wa-wait, Sebastian!" I cried as my legs started to turn to jelly. "What are you doing?" I opened my eyes to finally look at his face after this whole time.

Sebastian had this hungry look flickering around in his eyes. He slowly licked his eyes as he looked at me—his prey. "Hmm. Sex." _Just as I thought!_ I don't know why I was feeling so happy about that when really I should probably be fighting for my life right now. Sebastian ran a hand down from my chest over my stomach and down to my lower regions before groping there also.

I heard the hitch in Sebastian's breathing as he found out that I was half-erect. "Wow, you're hard, Ciel." He said teasingly, kissing my neck, sucking on the small part that connected my neck to my shoulders.

"It's not my fault, it was the kimono it was rubbing against it. . ." I tried to explain but I stopped after that, too embarrassed to continue. "You're so sensitive, Ciel." Sebastian murmured, nibbling on my neck, causing me to let out a moan that I've been holding in. "Ah!" I let that one out as Sebastian stroked my member a little harder.

"I like you, Ciel." He said, still stroking me while licking hickeys all along my neck. "I've always wanted to do something like this to you."

"A-always?" I breathed out, panting to catch my breath as Sebastian's hands left my member to play with my nipples, pinching and circling them. I felt my precum run down my thighs. I squeezed my eyes shut as Sebastian continued to play with my chest. I still want to protest, but I was in such an ecstasy that I couldn't say anything.

"Everyday the scent of your soap would be blown over to me and all sorts of images would come into my mind." I don't know how Sebastian could remain calm while he would play with both my nipples and now my member, making me yell out in pleasure. Sebastian chuckled as he pressed down on my wet tip, causing shivers to roll through my whole body.

"Such as how you clean your body. Do you pull back the foreskin to clean that also? What about sticking a finger up your ass." I blushed as Sebastian continued whispering these words in my ears. Sebastian pushed me towards the futon, until it pressed against my knees causing me to fly backwards with him landing on top of me.

"Don't imagine such things!" I cried as I realized what all those dirty looks were about.

"The thought of your naked body is always coming to my mind so I decided that today I would take you." Sebastian, spread my legs, kneeling down to lick the base of my member. _I never knew that Sebastian was such a pervert!_ I screamed in my head while I yelled "We can't do this!" To him outloud. _  
_

"You look like you're going to explode right here if I lick it." Sebastian said eyeing my erection before licking the base. "Stop, Sebastian!" But it was too late since I came all over him. Sebastian smirked, licking some off from the corner of his mouth. I blushed, about the faint since I came more than when I masturbated with myself.

"That was fast." Sebastian said smirking. "You seemed to enjoy that since you just came from being licked at the base. You were even waving your hips." Sebastian placed his cum covered hand on his chin and inspected my squirming body. "That's because you were doing some perverted things to me." I said, trying so hard to turn my body away from him.

Sebastian stroked my cheek with his large hands while looking down on my face, straddling my hips. "Do you feel let down? The fact that classmate is actually a horrible person?" _No, Sebastian, don't think that. _"That day when you told me that you loved me. I never felt happier, but I knew that you were joking, but it still made me happy. You must be so disgusted with me." Sebastian gave me a smile but in his eyes I could see the despair in it.

"I intended to play the well behaved boy until I graduated, but if I did something. . .bad or good. . .everyone would be so annoying about it." Sebastian sighed out, positioning himself between my legs, licking at my asshole. "But I'm use to controlling myself to an extent."

"Se-Sebastian, you aren't planning on going all the way right?!" I squeaked out as Sebastian's tongue lubricated my hole, pushing at the tight muscles making me moan and shudder. I felt my member start becoming erect again. "Nng." A string of moans came out of my mouth as he continued pushing at the muscles, probing in a finger, thrusting it in and out of me before adding another. I screamed as Sebastian hit a part in me that felt so good that I could burst again—wishing I could wrap my arms around him but they were still bound behind my back.

"Are you scared?" Sebastian asked, watching the display in front of him.

"Of course I am, baka! I've never done something like this before."

"I'm sorry, Ciel, but I'm putting it in." Sebastian said, pulling back the folds of his kimono, exposing his long, hard member. There were veins that pulsed. I couldn't help but gawk at that as it neared my asshole. I tried to shuffle away, but Sebastian gripped my thigh as he nudged my entrance. Then he thrusted the whole thing into me, his balls bouncing him back—that was literally how far and hard he thrusted into me. I blinked back tears of pain.

"I'm so full." I cried out as Sebastian teasingly pulled back, giving only baby thrusts. I found myself actually not satisfied by this, so I tried to move my hips to get him in deeper, moaning like crazy. Sebastian leaned down and started kissing me furiously, our tongues enveloping each other. We were both fighting for dominance but I was too tired to keep up the battle so I just had Sebastian search all over my mouth as he kept thrusting adn ramming into me hard.

"I'm prepared for you to hate me afterwards." Sebastian panted. I shivered feeling his cock hit directly on my prostate. "Stupid, I don't hate you. So don't get sad over a stupid idea!" I cried as I came all over him, my ass clamping down on Sebastian's cock which triggered his own climax, his seed spilling all into me, so much that it even sloshed out. Sebastian tried to ride out his climax slowly.

Sebastian pulled out of me and flopped down next to me, weakly untying the obi form my wrists. I rubbed my wrists and then rubbed my ass since it hurt like crazy. "You said that you loved me right, Ciel?" Sebastian asked tiredly, patting next to him. I snuggled up against him, nodding, still trying to forget the pain in my butt.

I don't know why, but the first thing I thought about was the blond boy from earlier. "Sebastian that student, you didn't happen to have sex with him right?" I asked, hoping that it was a no.

Sebastian wrapped his arm around my bruised hip. "In order to keep a good relationship with my students, I would find my situation where I can't say no if they have fallen for me."

"You sex fiend!" I cried out out, trying to move away in case he did any more things to me.

Sebastian flipped over on his back so that he would stare up at the ceiling. "You're the only one that I had feelings for when I had sex with you. NOW GET BACK OVER HERE!" Sebastian yelled, jumping onto me, which I was surprised that I still had strength to fight him.

* * *

**Congrats! You guys survived this! I hope you guys enjoyed that. I know that I suck but oh well xD I had fun. **


	2. Undertaker x Grell

**Disclaimer: The characters Grell and Undertaker do not belong to me they belong to the artist and author of Black Butler. **

**Warning: Includes yaoi, boyxboy, DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ. Also, I tried to make the characters seem like themselves but. . .that's kinda hard especially when they are fucking XD**

* * *

"Get out, you whore." A man shouted at Grell, kicking him right of his home, like literally throwing him out of his home. Grell cursed when he landed on his already sore ass.

"You have to pay! You can't just fuck and leave!" Grell yelled at the buff man. The man just gave him a smile, the snake tattoo along his mouth lifting up while the muscles in his arms tensed.

"You're just an easy fuck." The man said, the snake bobbing up and down on his face almost like it was watching its prey. Grell felt his heart stop when he heard those words from the man.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Grell asked him, shivering because he was just sitting there on the cold ground with nothing but a sheet. The man wouldn't give him back his clothing, the nerve!

"Well it's simple. You're just ugly." He said, smiling one last time before slamming the door shut in his face. Grell made a noise between a choke and a shriek of fury. Getting up, he smashed his hand on the door.

"What did you say bastard?" Grell yelled, hitting the wooden door again while his other hand tried to keep the cloth from sliding down any further and exposing more of his bare skin to the cold air.

"Just get lost already! You know that you aren't getting the money." The man said, this time a little farther away from the door. Grell kicked at the door again and stuck his tongue at him before taking a left and walking further into the alley.

Grell thought that the best thing to do right now is find another customer and entertain him. Grell ached all over though because his last customer was so rough on him. Maybe I should call it a night? Grell thought but a sore ass wasn't an excuse, he needed the money to survive and that man was his only chance to get just a little bit to get past the night but since. . .you know.

Grell walked only about a couple more steps until his legs gave out. Grell fell face first down onto the ground, feeling that the cold night air has done its job because Grell also found that the ground was as cold as the air.

Grell sat up better so that his back was pressed against the alley. "Why?" To a stranger that meant nothing, but to Grell it screamed out his hatred of the world. Why did his family leave him on his own? Why did his Shinigami friends abandon him? Why did people find him so ugly when clearly he was fabulous. "Can I just die right now?" Grell asked himself, pushing himself back onto his shaking legs moving further down the alley.

Grell didn't know why he was still walking. He could just die in the alley. No one would care. But there was something pulling him closer and closer to the exit of the alley. Walking out of the alley, Grell hid in the shadows because he couldn't be seen like this—naked with just a thin sheet of cloth to cover his body.

"Where am I?" Grell asked, hands fumbling around the wall as he blinding walked around the street. From what Grell could make out, it was like a main street—only there were no people or carriages around. Grell stopped for a minute to look around and see where he was—or to his best ability since he slightly blind at the moment.

Just as Grell suspected, he knew practically did not know where he was. "Shit." He swore, pulling the sheets closer to him as he paced back forth, suddenly panicking.

"Are you lost?" Grell heard a voice behind him. Grell yelped before jumping up from shock. Whipping around and then squinting, he made out a tall, lean man with silver hair. Grell tried to speak but just lost his voice, too terrified that he was going to be raped right there. "It's okay I won't hurt you." The man said as if he heard Grell's thoughts.

The silver haired man held out a hand towards the red haired male and he accepted it, hesitating it at first but that cautiousness eased away after feeling the soft, warm hands. The best thing that Grell felt ever since he'd be thrown out. Grell got so comfortable that he just fainted on the spot and before he hit the ground, all he heard was his name before he passed out.

Grell fluttered open his eyes wondering where he was. Grell felt an aching pain in his head. Reaching up to touch it, he winced when he pulled sore muscles, still aching from last night. Grell's hand brushed a velvet cover on top of him. Grell smiled as he played with the fabric between his fingers.

"Oh thank the death god that you're okay." Grell heard a familiar voice. Squinting his eyes, he realized that it was the silver haired man from yesterday.

Grell flew up from the "bed" and clutching the white shirt that somehow appeared while he fainted—actually pieces of clothing appeared while he was out cold. "Shit! You didn't happen to carry me all the way here from yesterday?! Oh, I'm so sorry!" Grell wailed as he started to worry about what might happen next.

The silver haired man just chuckled. "It's okay, you fainted right in front of my store so it's really no big deal. Plus, you're all skin and bone so you don't really weigh that much." The man said, biting into what sounded like a cookie.

Grell slightly blushed from the man's kind words. . since, well, he wasn't use to hearing words other than commands or screams at him for being an disgraceful idiot. Looking down at the "bed" Grell shrieked when he realized that he was sitting right in a coffin.

"Did you think that I was dead?!" Grell exclaimed, hopping right out of the box even through his limbs screamed in protest. The man made a motion, like a shrug. "It was the only bed that I had." A weird laugh came from him, but it actually sounded quite pleasant to Grell.

"So what's a Shinigami doing here without his glasses?" The man asked. The question jolted Grell to shock.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Grell had to lie because he didn't want a mere human to know about him.

"Well, you're stumbling around—oh and squinting is bad for you just saying—in the alley until you fainted right in front of the store." The man tapped his lips as if he wanted to say more. "Oh! And your sharp teeth kind of gives you away of an irregular person."

Grell bite him lip, drawing blood from his teeth and tried not to cry.

"Grell, you're so ugly! Look at that red hair and your green eyes. Are you soulless?" A kid would shout at the little, defenseless Grell. Another kid would grab his hair and ask him what his parents looked like.

"Is your mother a shark and your father a human being? Or is it vice versa?" A kid asked, pushing him around while the other kids would laugh and join in.

"Oi! Are you okay?" The silver man asked Grell. Grell shook his mind out of the flashback and looked at him, trying to blink back the tears that formed in his eyes. The man came closer to him and wiped the tears out of his eyes. "I"m sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." He said softly.

Grell wiped away the tears, face flushed from crying in front of another man. "Is there something wrong?" He asked Grell.

Grell shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the memories. "Just a little misunderstanding when I was little. Thank you though." Grell said. The man nodded before turning away from him to go into another room. "I don't think I caught your name."

The man turned around and brushed some long locks of hair out of his face but his eyes were still covered. "The Undertaker and, erm, follow me for a minute." The Undertaker said, turning around once more and disappearing past the door.

Grell hesitated, still worried that the man might rape him, but gave up and followed him because curiosity took over his common sense. "I think I might have something that belongs to you." The Undertaker yelled at him.

Once Grell caught up to him, he looked around the room. There were several tables with tools lying around, most of it was covered in dust, wood or metal chips or all shapes. Grell's eyes flicked over to the Undertaker and in his hands was a small black box.

"What is that?" Grell asked coming closer to the Undertaker. The Undertaker thrusted the box in his hands before cowering back. Grell looked at him in confusion before opening the box. Inside of it were his glasses. The ones that he lost a few years ago when he was kicked out of the Shinigami Society.

"How?" Grell asked, gingerly picking up his red glasses and accidentally dropping the box. The box crashed into the floor making a resonating sound. "How did you?" Grell asked once more, lifting shaking hands up to his face to slide back on his glasses.

When they were on, Grell had a clear view of everything around him. Grell whipped around to look straight at the cowering man. "You can get kicked out for this!" Grell yelled. Just like me. His whole body shaking all over from fear.

"It doesn't really matter to me, since after all I'm a deserter." The Undertaker's voice took a different toll. Instead of a calm, gentle voice, this was more like scared and shaking, just like Grell's. Grell made himself calm down. Walking over to the gray haired man—he realized that it was more gray than silver—and hugged him.

"Thank you," Grell said, trying to calm down the shiver in his voice and the pounding sound from his heart. Grell felt the man stiffen in his arms before wrapping around his waist. Grell was just about to think about how nice this was when the Undertaker pushed him down on a table.

"Wh-what are y—" Grell's voice was covered up when the Undertaker claimed his lips. This only lasted for a second until they pulled away. The Undertaker was frowning, his eyes covered by his bangs so that Grell couldn't see the emotions from his eyes.

"I'm sorry." The Undertaker said, pulling away to retreat. Grell's hand moved on its own as it shot out and grabbed the Undertaker's dark folds, pulling him closer between his legs so that they could kiss again.

This time the kiss was more intense. The Undertaker licked his bottom lip for entrance and Grell opened willingly. Their tongues played childishly for a bit until they pushed against each other wanting more of each other. Their tongues quickened their pace as Grell fumbled to take off Undertaker's cloak. Once Grell unbuttoned his cloak, the Undertaker pulled away from Grell—a spit strand was left to connect them—and shrugged off his cloak exposing a bare chest.

"Oooh, you weren't wearing anything underneath that?" Grell asked, giving a sexy wink at the Undertaker. The Undertaker let out a laugh before reaching out to remove Grell's outer layer. (Author: In all honestly, how does one describe the Undertaker's laugh?)

Once the shirt slipped past Grell's shoulders, Undertaker's head bent down to toy with his nipples until they were perk little orbs. Grell moaned and jerked back when the Undertaker bit down on one of them. The Undertaker mainly just smile against Grell's skin, licking and sucking on the swollen bud, using his free hand to roll the other one to give it equal attention.

After a while the Undertaker's hand lazily moved down Grell's stomach until it rested over Grell's hard lump in his pants. "I just played with your nipples and you're all hard like this?" Grell blushed harder—if that was possible—and tried to move away from the Undertaker's gaze. Even though he was only half naked, it felt like that he was being caressed just by his eyes.

"Would you like me to do something about this?" The Undertaker asked, poking the highest part of the bulge. Grell shivered as precum soaked through the thin fabric. The Undertaker continued being a tease by pulling down Grell's pants slowly, leaving the redhead to buck his hips in impatience.

Grell sighed in relief when his erection was freed as he kicked his pants somewhere in the room. "So. . .what do you want me to do about this?" Undertaker asked, blowing on Grell's heat. Grell shivered at this running his hair into Undertaker's gray locks and pulling him closer to his dick hoping for some relief from the throbbing pain between his legs.

The Undertaker grinned, the scars lifting up as he leaned down between Grell's legs and kissed the inside of his thighs and along his stomach, clearly trying to miss to make Grell squirm with impatience. Undertaker did this about five times while Grell was whining for Undertaker to do something else.

The Undertaker pulled away and leaned against his right arm, elbow propped on a table. "Well you have to tell me what you want." He said in a bored voice. Grell bite his lip, too embarrassed to voice out his need. "Pl-please su-suck on it." He finally voiced out, clearly avoiding the Undertaker's eyes.

Undertaker just nodded and licked up and down Grell's shaft, slowly and the impatience was making it almost painful. Grell bucked his hips, moaning as Undertaker took it deeper in his mouth. Undertaker then took the time to rub Grell's rosy red asshole before sliding a digit in. Grell moaned as Undertaker thrusted it in and out quickly while more digits before hooking it, pressing right into his prostate.

"Ahh, Undertaker!" Grell screamed as he climaxed into the Undertaker's mouth while that tongue still rubbed against his sensitive underside. Grell felt the Undertaker swallow and suck around his tip to get every last drop.

Undertaker stood up, sliding off his pants with his erection springing up, the veins pulsing. Grell tried hard not to drool from the length and thickness since Grell makes a "living" of being fucked by desperate men, he had to admit this was the best he has seen. Undertaker leaned forward to claim Grell's lips to make them swollen from hardore kissing before spreading his legs and nudging Grell's prepared asshole with the tip of his cock.

"I'm going in right now." Undertaker murmured, sucking on a patch on the crook of his neck while he slowly slide into Grell, the both of them moaning and groaning from either the heat or the size.

"Oh! Harder, Undertaker!" Grell yelled words of encouragement as Undertaker thrusted harder and quickened his pace as he was nearing his release. "Grell, call out my name." Undertaker groaned out, digging his black nails in Grell's hips as he thrusted harder.

"Undertaker! Undertaker! Oh god yes!" Grell screamed out before releasing onto Undertaker and his chest, the white fluid running down their chests and stomach, triggering Undertaker's climax. Undertaker continued thrusting trying to ride out his release before flopping onto Grell's shoulder in exhaustion.

After the Undertaker carried Grell to the bed in bridal style, he laid him out on the bed before joining him in. "How did you actually get my glasses anyways?"

"I just found them." Undertaker let out another one of his strange laughs that Grell was starting to love. "So. . .another round?" He asked. Grell laughed before placing a hand on the Undertaker's face to push away that pervert.

* * *

WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT!

If you want to suggest a pairing, you should leave me a review with the names of the characters that you want.


	3. Sebastian x Ciel (Shower)

Disclaimer: Sebastian and Ciel are not my characters and do not belong to me but the publisher and manga artist.

Warning: It contains yaoi sex, man x man, boy x boy.

Author thoughts: If you don't like this kind of genre, then don't read, it's that simple!

* * *

Ciel tapped a pen to his plush lips thinking about what else he should write for his essay. On the outside, his face seemed unaffected by what's going on around him maybe to the point where he looked bored, but in reality inside of his head, he was screaming at anger to his roommate that was playing his video games way too loudly.

Beep! Pew! Beep! Were the sounds that he heard as Ciel tapped the pen rapidly against the desk to calm his nerves. _Don't kill him, don't kill him. _Ciel repeatedly calmly in his head as his small fingers curled around the pen harder.

"Aw, I died." His roommate, Sebastian sighed out, throwing back his head in exhaustion, the handheld device falling on the sofa with a soft bounce. "I'm bored. . ." Sebastian looked around the room until his eyes landed on his hunched over tiny roommate. "Ciel, wanna play with me?"

Ciel's eyebrow twitched from that question before swinging his computer chair to the side calmly as his dark blue eyes, dark circles underneath them, looked at him with an irritated expression. "Does this face look like I want to _play_?"

Sebastian shrugged, rolling over so that his head was resting against his arm and both eyes were facing Ciel. "Well maybe a little free time might help those bags."

Ciel's eyebrow once more twitched as he swung the chair back over, resting both elbows on the wooden desk. Ciel rested his forehead against his wrists as he took a tired breath. "I have to study."

"That's all you do though and it's kind of boring." Sebastian picked up his device and resumed his game.

Ciel scribbled a few words on the paper with force until the granite tip broke off. Ciel sighed in anger, reaching to the cup for his pencil sharpener. "I need to keep up with my grades unlike _someone_." Ciel turned the spherical object inside the sharper, hearing the wood rubbing against the blade. Ciel figured that he struck a nerve in Sebastian because he didn't say anything after that.

* * *

"Morning, Ciel." Alois greeted lazily. Ciel looked up at his sempai who was a grade higher than him so that's why he referred to him as sempai.

"Hello, sempai." Ciel looked down at the graffiti on the desk with a sigh. Alois leaned over to the point where his nose was in Ciel's hair. "What's with the long sigh?" He asked.

Ciel turned his dark blue eyes toward his sempai and looked at him with begging eyes. "Can I pleaseeeeeeeee, switch roommates with you?"

Alois chuckled. "Sebastian is still bothering you?" Ciel rolled his eyes and flopped down on the desk to signify how much he hated it. Alois patted his tiny shoulder blade before sliding onto a desk surface and sitting on it.

"Did he throw burnt pancakes this time?" Alois asked, chuckling at the memory of Ciel running to his room with pancake batter and crumbs in his hair and clothing. Ciel was so flushed and pissed that Ciel didn't mind that Alois called him Ciellia-chan all night long.

"No!" Ciel screamed into the desk. _No need to yell. . ._ Alois mumbled in amusement in his head while he voiced out, "What did he do this time?" Alois waited for a response which didn't come for a while so Alois figured that Ciel went to sleep. Alois twirled with a piece of blond hair as Ciel stirred once more.

"He was messing with me while I was studying." Ciel said slowly. Alois this time rolled his eyes. "You and studying." _Too much of it._

"It's not my fault, I just barely passed the admittance exam and I want to make sure that I stay in this school." Ciel sat upright, elbows resting against the desk and hunched over. "Now I think about it. . .How did Sebastian make it in?"

Alois looked at Ciel with a dumbfounded look. "Did he pay his way in?" Ciel asked, biting his lip thinking about the possibility that Sebastian was a spoiled brat. "No. . . " Alois answered back still staring at Ciel with that face.

"Then how?" Ciel pushed on the desk surface so that he was face to face with Alois who was still slouching on the desk. Alois pushed the angered Ciel away from his face by a couple centimeters.

"He's the smartest kid in the whole school."

* * *

Ciel barged into the dorm room and stomped over to Sebastian, who was "miraculously" playing a video game. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you. . .?" Sebastian asked, not batting an eye to a really pissed off Ciel. His hands just kept dashing over the buttons and that drove Ciel even crazier.

"That you're not just any rich kid that paid his way in. Why didn't you tell me that you're the legend that made it into our school?" Ciel shouted. Sebastian just responded back with some button pressing and shooting noises. Ciel lot out his breath and kicked the device out of his hands.

Hearing the toy smack against the wall, Sebastian's eye twitched a little bit as he slowly turned around to look at Ciel. "Does it matter to you if I tell you or not?"

"Um. . .um." Ciel stuttered, backing up as Sebastian got up from his sitting position in front of the couch and moved towards him.

"You never bothered to ask." Sebastian said, walking towards the retreating Ciel until his back was pressed against the wall. Sebastian both hands near Ciel's head and leaned in. "Since you broke my only source of entertainment. Let's play a game, Ciel." Sebastian gave a smile. Not his usually childish smile, but this was more like a smile that you don't want to mess with this type of person.

"I-I rather not. I mean I got some homework to do. . .you know?" Ciel tried to duck under Sebastian's arm, but that only caused Sebastian to scoop Ciel up in his arms and throw him over his shoulder. "Wh-what are you doing, Sebastian?! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Ciel yelled, thrashing in Sebastian hold until he couldn't breathe because Sebastian had like a demon grip on him.

Sebastian opened the door to the bathroom and threw Ciel into the bath. Ciel just sat there dumbfounded as he turned on the water. Warm water rained down on his skin as the stream rose creating a romantic scene. . .if he was a girl.

"Not fighting anymore?" Sebastian asked as he started to unbutton his shirt. Ciel just stared as his cloth soaked through with water. Ciel watched as Sebastian slipped off his shirt exposing his beautiful build. Not ounce of fat but still contained lean muscle. Ciel felt a twinge of jealousy since CIel had a more petite build.

"Here, let's get you undressed." Sebastian reaching out for Ciel's shirt. He allowed him the first couple seconds, but the minute his mind started working correctly, he tried to push him away. Only it was too late since Sebastian already saw his white, person skin and that got him excited.

Ciel shivered as Sebastian's cold hand caressed his body, wet with water. Sebastian fiddled with CIel's nipples, pulling and pushing them until they were both swollen orbs. Sebastian leaned close to him to kiss his chest and neck, leaving pink marks that Ciel knew were going to become hickeys later.

"Sebastian. . ." Ciel looked up at Sebastian with half-lidded eyes, trying to look as seductive as ever to him. Sebastian looked up from sucking at his skin and raised his head so that his eyes would look into Ciel's blue ones. Ciel leaned in with a smile playing on his lips. _Now! He_ thought as he suddenly took Sebastian and pulled him into the tub.

"What the?!" Sebastian gasped as he crashed down into the bath on top of Ciel. "Ouch. . ." Ciel didn't mean to make that painful for himself. Sebastian smirked fixing himself so that they would be in a better position. Ciel was sitting on his lap with both legs spread open and Sebastian's torso between his legs.

"You don't seem as unwillingly anymore." Sebastian noted, slipping his hand below his waistline and toyed with Ciel's entrance. Ciel blushed while shivering, finally reacting to Sebastian's advances.

"I-I don't know anymore. . ." Ciel said, turning his face. He didn't even know how to explain it. He gets so annoyed when Sebastian plays video games without studying for a test coming up. Also when Ciel's trying to get some daily facts in, with the constant beeping and all, it makes him even more pissed off. But for some reason when CIel sees Sebastian like this, all gentle and actually paying attention. . .Ciel gets kind of fuzzy inside like he actually doesn't _mind_ these weird things between two guys.

"I'm taking that as a confession." Sebastian said, the smirk disappearing and a smile erupted on his face. Ciel blinked. _I didn't just say that all out loud did I._

"Well I'm glad that worked." Sebastian said, moving towards Ciel and kissed all along his jaw and neck while playing with his nipples.

"What did you mean by 'glad that worked'?" Ciel asked. Sebastian laughed. "Did you think that I enjoyed playing all those games?" He asked, lifting Ciel out of the water so that he would sit on the bathtub's ledge. Ciel shivered from the cold air, but warmth engulfed his body as Sebastian started stroking his cock.

_What how did my pants and underwear leave my body without being noticed? _Ciel asked himself. He was about to make an hypothesis but he lost it when Sebastian started stroking faster. "Nng. . .ah. . ." Ciel clapped his hand over his mouth to sound the sounds, but that just made him more excited as Sebastian stroked him faster.

"Se-Sebastian. . .ah. . .stop that please. . ." Ciel moaned, his body becoming too hot for him to handle it. "You could let it out." Sebastian whispered, licking his cock before taking it in. That was the last straw for Ciel before he came all in Sebastian's mouth. Ciel rocked his hips to ride it out, but with the small space, that small little movement didn't do much.

Ciel was about to pull out of Sebastian until he felt Sebastian sucking and swallowing around his cock. _Did he just swallow all of that? _Ciel screamed in horror in his head as Sebastian sucked him all the way to the head before making a _pop_ sound. _  
_

"You taste so sweet, Ciel, but there's so much more that I want to taste." Sebastian said, moving Ciel back into the bathtub but moving his ass to his face. Ciel was going to ask a question until he felt something nudge at his entrance. Ciel attempted to whip around and see what happened, but a pair of strong hands stayed on his hips to keep him from moving.

Ciel looked and saw Sebastian's face up to his ass. Taking piece by piece, Ciel figured out that Sebastian's tongue was. . . you know. "Sebastian. . .ah. . .stop-p! That place is dirty. . ." Ciel moaned, clutching the tub as Sebastian's tongue went deeper. A long digit joined the strong muscle, stretching Ciel. Ciel felt a little weird until the second and third finger was added, then things became uncomfortable.

"Sebastian, it h-hurts!" Ciel cried out, trying to move away from Sebastian but he just kept thrusting his fingers in his ass, moving around as if he was searching for something. "Just hang in there for a few more minutes. Once I find your prostate, it'll be much better for you." Sebastian concluded just as his fingers brushed over Ciel's prostate.

Ciel experienced a second of white stars dancing in his eyes. "Yes! Right there, Sebastian!" Ciel screamed encouragement as Sebastian adjusted once more and continued to pound into Ciel's prostate. Ciel grabbed his cock and pumped it to increase the pleasure that he was receiving. Ciel stroked his cock with the same rate as Sebastian's thrusting fingers.

"Oh. . .it's so good!" Ciel screamed, his eyes tearing up with pleasure and saliva dripping out of his mouth just as he was about to climax. Ciel just needed a few more thrusts and then he could relieve himself, only that never came. "Sebastian?" Ciel asked as Sebastian slipped his fingers out.

"Don't you want something better? Something bigger. Stronger. Thicker." Sebastian whispered these dirty words into Ciel's ear, causing his cock to give a little excited twitch. Ciel nodded, his mind totally a few minutes too slow. "Good." Sebastian said, leaning towards Ciel to kiss him.

Ciel's mind exploded as Sebastian's lips touched his. Ciel heard the faint unzipping of the zipper and felt the hot member pressing against his smaller one, grinding into it. Ciel moaned into Sebastian's lips which gave him the chance to slip his tongue in so that Ciel and himself could have a battle for dominance.

"Don't you want this?" Sebastian asked, grinding his thick cock between his asscheeks, right up against his small puckered hole and the back of his balls. "Pl-please, Sebastian!" Ciel cried as Sebastian continued his grinding. "That's weak." He teased, slowly grinding now, digging in so that the friction caused them to both throw their heads back in pleasure.

"Pl-please Sebastian, take your thick cock and shove it into my pathetic hole!" Ciel cried. Sebastian smiled, aligning himself to Ciel's twitching hole. "Entering now." He said, shoving the whole thing into Ciel. Ciel cried out in pain and pleasure while Sebastian gave a soft groan as his dick was surrounded by a mass of hot flesh.

"You're. . .so. . .damn. . .tight!" Sebastian mumbled, thrusting in and out of Ciel, giving long thrusts so that everything and everywhere would feel something. Every time that Sebastian would thrust back in, it would slam right into Ciel's prostate, which in turn made Ciel's legs go weak, so the only thing that would keep him from drowning was Sebastian's hand that was fumbling around with his nipples.

Ciel once more started to stroke himself in time for the thrusting which was starting to pick up it's pace as Sebastian was nearing. "Harder! Faster!" Ciel would scream out little words of encouragement which Sebastian obliged.

"I-I'm co-coming!" Ciel screamed, stroking himself a few more times. "Say my name, Ciel, make me cum with your voice." Sebastian growled, the water around them splashing out from the sides.

"Sebastian! Sebastian!" Ciel screamed, releasing his cum all over the water. Sebastian thrusted three times more until Ciel's insides clamped down on his dick so hard that he could move. The heat and intensity triggered Sebastian's own climax. Unable to pull out, he came all inside Ciel's insides.

"Oh my god." Ciel groaned, his hand clutching his faint head. "What happened?"

"You fainted once you came." Sebastian answered, walking into the bedroom, drying his hair with a towel and another towel wrapped around his torso.

"Put on some clothes." Ciel mumbled, getting up from the bed still confused whether he fell asleep during studying. When Ciel's bare feet touched the floor, Ciel made the mistake to glance down and finding himself in the same situation as Sebastian. He looked up at Sebastian with a dark shadow over his eyes.

"So. Did you enjoy yourself?" Ciel growled, the fire back in his eyes as he glared at Sebastian. Sebastian gave a dumbfounded look at the altered expression and started backing up.

"Love you?" Sebastian chuckled nervously, backing up even more as Ciel limped up, his hand clutching his rear end but continued to presume him.

"Oh, I hope you love what I'm going to do to you next!" Ciel yelled, running surprisingly well for a guy that just lost his virginity for another man. Sebastian yelped before picking up his pace. He would've been able to run away if he didn't trip over his towel. Ciel stood over to him and pulled him up so that his face was near his. Sebastian closed his eyes in anticipation for the pain, but Ciel's soft lips just crashed over his, fireworks exploding in their mind.

"Love you too." Ciel whispered, resting his against Sebastian's shoulder while he still gave the same dumbfounded look at the change of events.

* * *

Author note: Well I hoped that you enjoyed that one. Sorry if I haven't updated in a long time.

Read: If you want a specific pairing, just post a review, but don't be afraid to press the like before you go c;


End file.
